


Cravings

by bitboozy



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: She’s never wanted anyone like this before.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> For @autumnsonata and @formerdetectivesclub, who requested "Doubt" from this [list of Fic Requests](https://bitboozy.tumblr.com/post/619036393765847040/verb-prompts).  
> Feel free to pop on over and make your own request!

He’s been spelling words on her back for the better part of the last hour. He draws out each letter with his tongue, then waits for her to guess. She gets it right about half the time. The other half she’s too dizzy and distracted to remember the letter that’s come before.

“Sun.”

He presses his lips to the back of her neck. “Easy one.” He places a hand on her hip and guides her to turn over onto her back as he hovers over her on all fours. She complies. “New canvas now.”

He leans down and draws the letter _H_ on her stomach with his tongue.

“Bit distracting to _watch_ you do it,” she tells him.

“Well, you’ve leveled up,” he replies. “Accept the challenge or lose the game.”

He draws the letter _O_.

“Horn,” she says.

He raises his head. “ _Really_?”

“Sorry, go on.”

He draws the letter _M_.

She smiles. “Home.”

He sinks his teeth into the flesh beside her belly button. She sucks in a sharp breath of air. He collapses at her side with a cocky smile.

“That’s it?” She asks. “Game over?”

“My arms are givin’ out.”

“Whaaat, _these_ muscular arms?” She laughs, giving his thin upper arm a squeeze. “Impossible.”

He frowns but it doesn’t last. Not when she’s looking at him like _that_. “Gettin’ back into shape _now_ , aren’t I.”

It’s been about two weeks since they shagged for the first time. Today, however, is the first time they’ve had nearly the entire day to themselves. No need rush through it or rush off afterwards.

“At the rate we’re going you’ll be the buffest man in Britain before long,” Ellie quips, throwing her arm over his waist.

“Beats the worst cop.”

She pulls him close, nuzzling his jaw. “Sexiest cop in Britain.”

“Nnng, I knew shaggin’ you was a good idea.”

Ellie laughs out loud, pulling back to look at his face. “Oh did you?”

“Had to be,” he replies, almost defensively. “Can’t be _this_ attracted to someone and have it _not_ be bloody fantastic between you.”

“And so quickly,” she agrees.

“Mm.” He kisses her, leaning in and pushing her back down into the mattress. “Helps we’ve both got an investigative detective nature and that intuitive sort of copper instinct.”

He starts sucking the tender skin behind her ear as his hand wanders down to cover her breast.

“Yes, you really could _investigate me_ all day, couldn’t you?”

“I plan to,” he murmurs.

“Christ, it took us way too long to get here.”

“No,” he replies before sucking on her earlobe. “Took us exactly the right amount of time.” He lifts his head. “And I say this as the man who’s been cravin’ you for over three years.”

“ _Craving_.” She feels a thrill up and down her spine at the word. She turns onto her side and reaches her hand between them, taking his cock in her hand. “…Ready for round three yet?”

“Nearly.” He sighs into her neck. “My biology can’t quite keep up with my cravings.” After placing a kiss on her shoulder, he rests his head on her pillow. “Imagine if we’d met when we were twenty-five.”

“We’d have killed each other,” she laughs.

“Yes, but we’d have shagged ten times a day.” His fingertips trail down from her collarbone in between her breasts.

“Before or after we’d killed each other?”

“ _Macabre,_ ” he says with intrigue, leaning down to suck on her clavicle as he plays with her breast.

Ellie closes her eyes and smiles, letting out a thoroughly contented sigh. Since finally falling into bed together, they’ve not had one single conversation about what they are to each other or how this will function. They’ve simply enjoyed flirting at work, reveling in the illicit fun of secret-keeping, and then literally jumped at every possible chance to shag each other. It’s been wonderfully carefree, an all-encompassing, guilt-free sort of fun Ellie thought she’d forgotten about entirely.

She’d always imagined that when it happened – for she had little doubt that some day it would – it would be complicated and fraught. But it’s possible she’s never enjoyed herself more in her life. She’s discovered a new side of him while in bed. The playful side, the relaxed and relieved side. From the moment they took their clothes off for the first time it was like a massive weight had been lifted from him, she could _feel_ it as well as see it.

She strokes him lightly, relishing the feel of his girth in her hands. She’s been surprised by so many things about him, but her addiction to his _body_ is chief among them. She’d long been wildly attracted to him, of course, but she’d never seen him in anything less than a suit. Now that she knows what’s underneath she wants to rip his suits clean off him nearly every moment they’re at work.

He’s beginning to breathe more heavily now, his kneading of her breast becoming more insistent as she strokes him. He’s growing hard in her hand, finally. It’s been nearly an hour. It’s cruel, she thinks, that the sex drive of women should grow with age while the recovery time for men becomes longer as well.

He lays his head on her shoulder, nearly drooling on her, entirely at the mercy of her hand now. He’s so beautiful this way. So thoroughly _hers_ in these moments.

She lets him go somewhat reluctantly. Much as she adores this, she has no intention of wasting him on her _hand_. She turns onto her side, her back to him. He slides his arm underneath her neck, hooking his arm around her upper body until his hand rests on her breast. Then he guides himself inside her and grasps her hip as he begins to move.

She still gasps every time he enters her. Christ, it’s so fucking good, the way he feels. And the way he groans. He kisses her hair, her ear, her neck as he thrusts inside her and once they fall into a rhythm his hand moves from her hip to her clit. They’re connected in every way possible now, and this is how she likes it. A hand on her breast, fingers on her clit, lips on her skin, cock inside her. She wants this every day for the rest of her life. She marvels at the way their sex is as fun as it is intense. It’s so intense sometimes she thinks she might cry – and once or twice she has – and yet she always seems to be grinning through it, or even laughing, breathlessly of course. Laughter of total relief and thrill, like she can’t believe it’s happening, can’t believe she can actually feel this good. They’re so intuitively linked, it’s almost unbelievable to her. Years of getting to know each other prior, she supposes, but still, it’s quite shocking. The first couple of times she had guided his hand once or twice, but otherwise he’d seemed to know exactly what she wanted. For an absolute knobhead, he’s an incredible _listener_ , and he interprets each moan, cry, and sigh perfectly.

She loves and hates it when he gets close to finishing. It’s heaven to listen to him pant and come apart, but it’s agony to know it’ll be over and they’ll have to wait another hour or so. _That’s_ how badly she wants him. She’s never wanted anyone like this before.

He’s going to make her come with his hand, she can feel it, drawing on her. The nice thing is she knows now that he’ll keep going. Since the moment he realized she was capable of multiple orgasms, he’d been intent on giving them to her. He’ll make her come once, make her come again, and then one time he even made her come by pushing so deeply inside her that she nearly went blind. She hadn’t been able to _move_ after that.

When she cries out, he bites into her shoulder, pinches her nipple, and keeps stroking. His thrusts slow – he can only give himself to so many things at once – and due to his relentlessness she does come again. The second time he comes right along with her, gasping her name into the air, the sweat from his forehead dripping down onto her cheek. They continue to move slowly together, coming down reluctantly, still melded as one.

“Fuck,” he exhales into her neck before pulling out of her. He falls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” she agrees, turning onto her back as well.

He says, “We are very, very good at this,” and she laughs.

“Well, we have to make the most of our time together,” Ellie replies. “Before Daisy goes off to uni.”

He’s still so caught up in his own heaving breaths that it takes him a moment to register these words.

“…What?” He turns his head to look at her.

“When you leave.”

He frowns.

“…I assumed you’d leave,” she explains, now as confused as he seems to be. “You came back to Broadchurch for Daisy’s sake, you said. When she goes to uni you’ll have no reason to stay.”

He sits up, propping himself up on his elbows. She mirrors his frown. “What?” She asks.

“You thought I’d _leave_ ,” he repeats incredulously.

“Well. You’ve never liked it here, always been clear on _that_ point.” She turns onto her side, trying to face him.

“You’re expectin’ me to leave.” He flops back down at the mattress, deliberately staring at the ceiling. “Is that why you’re – is that why we’re – because it’s easy just to – “

“Is that not what you’re planning?” She asks.

“…Quite settled now, to be honest.”

“Right. But.” Her brows are furrowed. “Is this where you actually want to be? Long term?”

He says nothing. She drops onto her back as well.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Yes,” he says suddenly, looking at her.

“Yes what?”

He looks away again. “Dunno. Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

Ellie moves onto her side once more and places her hand on his chest. “It’s all right, you know. I’ve always known it.”

He looks at her quizzically. “Is that why we’re – is that why we’ve finally been able to…you know. Because you think it’s temporary?”

Her expression is oddly neutral. “I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, Alec. I haven’t stopped to wonder why.”

“Hmm.” He drops his head back onto his pillow. She plays with his chest hair.

“If you leave, I’ll still be glad we’ve done this,” she assures him, and she believes it.

His gaze meets her. “And if I don’t leave?”

“Well.” She exhales. “Then we’ll have to stop shagging long enough to have a conversation about it, I s’pose.”

“Right.”

“But until then…” She curls into him, arm draped over his chest, and kisses his chest. “I’m quite happy with the way things are.”

For a long time after that, there’s quiet. A slightly uncertain calm settles over them. Her fingers run up and down his chest. His fingers travel the length of her spine.

“Ellie.”

“Hm.”

His eyes flicker downward, but he can’t quite see her face. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Her hand stops moving. He can feel her breath catch in her throat.

She exhales.

***


End file.
